1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate film. Particularly the present invention relates to a transparent laminate film to be coated on photographs or papers by applying heat and pressure, so that the photographs or papers can be prevented from being damaged, and that they can be kept for a long time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the conventional laminate film is a composite film which is formed by attaching an extendable film such as a polyester film (PET), an extendable polyester film (OPP) or the like to a non-extendable film such as a polyethylene film (PE), a polypropylene film (PP), a linear polyethylene film (LLDPE) or the like.
In this conventional composite laminate film consisting of an extendable film and a non-extendable film, its surface is too slippery. Therefore, when it is heat-pressure-bonded to a photograph or the like by passing them through a pressing machine, the attaching strength becomes insufficient. As a result, a sure bonding cannot be achieved. Further, air pores remain between the laminate film and the photograph or the like, and in this case, a perfect see-through cannot be achieved due to the blots which are formed by the air pores.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique. In the laminate film of the present invention, the air pores are eliminated from between the laminate film and an object such as a photograph or the like, so that blots would not occur, and that the object such as a photograph can be kept for a long time without being faded.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laminate film in which air pores are not formed between the laminate film and an object such a photograph or the like, so that the object such as a photograph can have a clear see-through surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laminate film in which the laminate film is closely and perfectly attached on the object such as a photograph or the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a laminate film in which the object such as a photograph or the like attached with the laminate film can be kept for a long time without being damaged.
The laminate film is a composite film consisting of an extendable film and a non-extendable film. Between these two layers, there is spread an adhesive for a sure bonding of the two layers. Further, on the inner surface of the extendable film, which is to be bonded to an object such as a photograph or the like, there is also spread an adhesive to promote the adhering strength.
In other to achieve the above objects, an embossing effect is provided on the adhesive layer of the extendable film so that the air pores can be eliminated, and that a firm bonding can be ensured.
The embossing effect is realized by passing an embossing roller on the fluid phase adhesive layer of the extendable film.